


Just to Feel You Breathe

by coreopsis



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom, Bob Bryar fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Feel You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> title borrowed from Run by Matt Nathanson, not true or beta read

The house is silent and dark when Matt unlocks the door. He punches in his alarm code by the faint glow of the street light coming through the window and then resets the alarm. He leaves his bags right where he dropped them and makes his way down the hall to his bedroom.

The tour was long and he didn't sleep on the flight home. He's exhausted but there's anticipation sparking in his stomach as he pushes open the bedroom door. Only long practice keeps him from tripping over Salem when the cat leaps off the bed to come over and rub against his ankles. Matt leans down and rubs his hand from the top of her head down to the base of her tail over and over until her purring nearly fills the room.

Gently shooing her out into the hall, he closes the door. He undresses without turning on the lamp. A soft glow from outside--the full moon, the street lights, the security light at the back of the neighbor's garage--seeps in around the edges of the blinds, enabling him to see Bob sprawled on his back, one arm reaching across the empty side of the bed.

Matt takes a moment to drink in the sight, wishing he could see Bob's features more clearly. Bob never looks as perfectly relaxed and at peace as he does when he's sleeping and it's an expression that Matt has come to secretly treasure.

Bob shifts a little as if some sixth sense is telling him he's being watched, so Matt slides between the sheets and presses a quick kiss to Bob's mouth. Bob's eyes open and blink a few times. He smiles and says, "Hey. Welcome home."

Matt drops another kiss on Bob's lips and then lays his head on Bob's chest, ear pressed against his heart. As he lies there in his own bed for the first time in two months, he listens to Bob's breaths, quiet and even as he starts to drift back off to sleep. Matt whispers, "Missed you."

Bob hums and wraps his arms around Matt and they both fall asleep between one breath and another.


End file.
